First Date
by SanaK68
Summary: Two clueless best friends. One Spring Fling. One mess up. One breaking of the hearts. One date. One question. All the answers in my new story…First Date. End is finally posted. Rated for: Fluff, Angst, Drama, and Romance.
1. Part One

Two clueless best friends.

One Spring Fling.

One mess up.

One breaking of the hearts.

One date.

One question.

All the answers in my new story…First Date.

**First Date**

**Part one: Realizations for the Clueless **

"Morning Troy!" Gabriella replied cheerfully to her best friend.

"Hey Gabriella," he said taking in a breath and yawning deeply.

"Still tired, huh?" Gabriella asked taking her seat on the yellow school bus.

"I guess so," Troy smiled sitting across from her.

"Morning guys," Chad said walking to join the duo.

"Hi Chad," Gabriella greeted.

"Hey buddy!" Troy said giving his friend a high five.

"Troy!" Chad said his alertness was a surprise especially at this time of day. "We need to talk." Troy looked at his friend, his eyes going wide. Chad seemed serious.

"Sure," shrugged Troy and nicely he replied, "Be back in a sec. Gabs!"

"Ok!" Gabriella said grinning. The bus pulled out of the Chad's bus stop and on forward to the next. Troy took a seat all the way in the back across from Chad.

"What's up?" Troy asked briskly.

"Ok, here's the deal. Everyone knows you like her," Chad said putting a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Like who?" Troy asked confused and cocking an eyebrow.

"Gabriella, of course. Stop playing dumb! Jason, Zeke, and I all agree you're in love," Chad stated bluntly. Troy said nothing, he was just speechless. 'Am I in love with, Gabriella?' the question rang through his head multiple times.

"I am?" Troy asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, Troy. You are," Chad said. "Think about asking her out. She does like you too."

"What!" Troy asked alarmed by the question.

"I said, 'think about it' not ask her out," Chad said getting up and walking over to the girls. Taylor was here and so were Kelsi and Jason. Troy walked back, confused in his thoughts.

"Hey Troy!" a voice called in his ears. He knew that voice…it was Gabriella. "What did Chad want?"

"Huh?" Troy asked still in a daze of his thoughts. "Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked. Oh boy was Troy mixed up right now. The bus skidded to a halt and Troy zoomed to the front of the bus.

"Ok, see you in homeroom!" Gabriella called from the near back on the bus where she was sitting. "I guess he's in a hurry to get to school. Weird." Troy ran fast and to his locker.

"Phew," he sighed in relief.

"Hey where'd Troy go?" Chad asked the group of friends.

"I don't know," Gabriella shrugged. "I was talking to him a second ago and when he looked at me he ran away."

"Is she as clueless as Troy too?" whispered Taylor to Chad.

"Yeah, I think so," Chad whispered back.

"Hmmph…I'll talk to her in math," Taylor said suggestively.

"Nice idea. I'll catch ya later, ok?" Chad said departing the bus.

"Yeah, definitely! Probably in homeroom," Taylor said waving and then leaving the bus with Gabriella.

"Yeah," Chad replied finally walking out.

"So what's been up with you?" Taylor asked her friend casually.

"Not much, I've been studying a lot," Gabriella said typically. "Especially since finals are coming up."

"Oh yeah…finals. I've been studying a whole lot too and also hanging out with you guys and Chad," Taylor said gleaming.

"That's great! You guys are such a cute couple, just like Kelsi and Jason," Gabriella said with enthusiasm. Gabriella and Taylor headed off the bus and to their lockers. "I wonder where Troy went." Taylor shrugged, "Not sure."

"Oh well, he's not the type that would skip homeroom. So, we'll probably see him there," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, most definitely," Taylor smiled back. "I'll see you in homeroom too." Taylor waved good bye for now. Gabriella walked to her locker and put her backpack away and took out the books she needed for her first few periods of school. Gabriella soon left her locker and walked into Mrs.Darbus's classroom. The classroom was its usual mess, with Sharpay being the bitch she is and playing with her Juicy Couture Sidekick two, Troy talking to Jason about stuff, Taylor now talking to Chad while he's too pre-occupied with attempting to spin around his basketball and Zeke of course talking to all of his friends and going gaga over Sharpay. This was probably what there typical class was like, at least before Mrs. Darbus entered the room.

"Morning," Gabriella muttered quietly. Sharpay gave her normal glares to the gang of friends and made a loud snicker with her brother, Ryan. They were both your typical theater brats.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said. "Where'd you go this morning?"

"Huh? What?" Troy asked confused. "Umm…I was training! Yeah, training! Ya know since basketball seasons almost over…and ummm….we have end of the year games…that we have to...umm….win." Wow, the excuse was the worst that Troy could ever make up.

"Right," Gabriella said raising her eye brows.

"Uhh...sorry, I ran out on you," Troy stammered.

"Umm….ok--." The school's late bell for homeroom rang. Everyone took there seats as Mrs.Darbus walked in abruptly.

"Good Morning, class," she said in a sing-song voice. Sharpay gave a cheesy half-hearted smile at Mrs.Darbus. "As you all should know…The Spring Fling, or whatever you call this dance, is coming up this Friday. Dates are very crucial and you are required to go with a date or not at all." She cleared her throat and Chad and Taylor gave each other acknowledging glances. "Pick dates later!" She obviously saw the glances between some of the students in the class. "Anyways…sports games are coming up as well as the tryouts for the last play of the year. Romeo and Juliet! Finals are for the following classes…. Accelerated Math and Geometry, English, History, Science, Biology, All Languages, regular math, SATs for the seniors, and there is extra credit if you want to participate in the final theater play, Romeo and Juliet. Sign ups for casting roles will be held on the bulletin board behind the lunch room." Mrs.Darbus let out an even breath. "Call backs will be posted and tryouts are on May 31st of next week. Do you people understand? Is there any questions?" The class stood silent and then the bell for first period rang. Gabriella got up with her books and waited for Troy to walk out of the room.

"What are you, mad at me?" Troy asked urgently.

"No," Gabriella said bluntly. "I just wish you wouldn't lie to me."

"Lying? What are you talking about? How did I---."

"You didn't go to train or anything for basketball. Are you mad at me?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"What? Hell no," Troy said nicely.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella said uncertain.

"Definitely," Troy said smiling.

"Ok," Gabriella smiled and said, "I have to go to Spanish, I'll catch you later."

"Ok," Troy said looking at the floor. 'How can she forget?' he asked mentally. Gabriella gave Troy a stare and then remembered.

"Bye Troy!" She said excitedly and she hugged him. A smile was drawn across Troy's mouth, "Bye Gabby!" They both laughed a little and parted there separate ways.

"I think I love Troy," Gabriella said quietly, that not even a mouse would hear.

-----End Part One.

Previews for Part Two:

"_Troy will you escort me and be my date for this year Spring Fling?" Sharpay asked giving off an almost real smile._

"_Uhhh….?" stammered Troy. _

"_Are you going with anyone else?" her eyes blinked brightly, she stepped closer to Troy smiling. _

"_No….I…ummm….," Troy stuttered. He was unsure of what to say, did Sharpay just ask him to Spring Fling? _


	2. Part Two

**First Date**

**Part Two: A Mistake Waiting to Happen**

Sharpay let out a sigh and said to her, 'yes, I am going to do it.' She took another sharp breath.

"Hey Sharpay!" Zeke said cheerfully taping her shoulder.

"Get away from me tall person," snapped Sharpay. Zeke's eyes widened and he stepped back, I guess he knew better now than to cross Sharpay. He shrugged and walked away.

"Hey TROY!" Sharpay said in an almost shriek. Troy jumped a little and put his hand behind his head and turned to face the blonde girl, "Oh…hey...umm…Sharpay."

"Umm…Troy?" Sharpay stuttered.

"Yeah?" Troy asked, this was unlike Sharpay she wasn't acting alert or caring about the fact that she was stuttering and not yelling or causing drama and chaos.

"I was wondering if you--."

"Huh?" Troy asked scratching his head.

"Troy will you escort me and be my date for this year Spring Fling?" Sharpay asked giving off an almost real smile.

"Uhhh….?" stammered Troy.

"Are you going with anyone else?" her eyes blinked brightly, she stepped closer to Troy smiling.

"No….I…ummm….," Troy stuttered. He was unsure of what to say, did Sharpay just ask him to Spring Fling? She did! Troy's eyes went wide he didn't know what to do. He couldn't say 'no' because he hadn't asked someone, like Gabriella.

"Sharpay….ummm….can I get back to you?" Troy asked quickly.

"Sure! Troy-hunny," Sharpay winked. "Just get back to me, 'kay?"

"Uhhh….'kay," Troy mimicked.

"Toodles!" Sharpay blew Troy a small kiss.

"Toodles," Troy imitated. The two walked away. "Damn it, where's Chad when ya need him?" Troy felt horrible when he went to his locker to grab some of his extra books.

"Hey Troy!" thankfully, it was Chad.

"Chad?" Troy asked turning his head. "I need to talk to you!"

"Yeah, what is it?" Chad asked starting to walk with his friend.

"Sharpay asked me to the Spring Fling!" Troy blurted.

"And you said…?" Chad asked in suspense.

"I said that I needed to get back to her, AH! What should I do?" Troy muttered quickly.

"Umm…don't you like Gabriella?" Chad stammered.

"Yeah, but I haven't asked her yet," Troy said stalling.

"Oh, well ask her and tell Sharpay you asked someone else already," Chad suggested. "I have to go but talk to Gabriella and ask her."

"Alright, I'll try. Later dude," Troy waved.

-----Period: Lunch and Recess-----

"Hey guys!" Troy said slamming his lunch down on the table and taking his seat next to Chad.

"Did you talk to Gabriella?" whispered Chad in Troy's ear.

"No, I didn't and I avoided her during free periods," Troy said quietly.

"Oh, why?" Chad asked.

"Umm…I was afraid of what to say," stuttered Troy.

"Talk to her before she says yes to someone else, man," Chad advised.

"Alright," Troy got up and walked over to where Taylor and Gabriella were sitting.

"We need to talk," Troy tugged on Gabriella's arms.

"Wait until I finish my lunch, is that ok?" Gabriella asked.

"No!" Troy said urgently. "Now." Gabriella got up and Troy tugged her along until they were outside Troy's back was against one of the trees outside.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked standing next to Troy.

"Would you like to go to the Spring Fling with me?" Troy blurted.

"Uhhh…." Gabriella stuttered. "Troy…"

"Yeah?" Troy asked his eyes looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry Troy…I already said yes to someone else," Gabriella said blushing lightly.

"Huh?" Troy asked cocking his head.

"I got asked my Brian…he's in my English class and I agreed. I'm sorry, is it alright if I go and finish my lunch now?" Gabriella said sounding like she was in a hurry.

"Sure...Sure," Troy stammered.

"Alright then! Catch you later!" Gabriella said smiling brightly. Troy looked down…he just go turned down by Gabriella. His bangs brushed against his eyes, he looked back up as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Ok Sharpay, I'll escort you to the dance," Troy said when he walked up the Drama Club's table and stood next to Sharpay.

"Great Troy!" Sharpay said kissing his cheek. "See ya later! Pick me up at eight?"

"Sure," Troy said scuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. "Whatever. Later."

"Toodles!" Sharpay said saying her signature word. From the table where Gabriella and Taylor were sitting Gabriella watched Troy and Sharpay. Maybe I made the wrong choice Gabriella said tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey Gabriella. Are you ok?" Taylor asked bringing Gabriella back down to earth.

"Ye…Yeah, fine," Gabriella said putting a hand behind her head. "Perfect, just great!"

"Good, where going to buy dresses today still, right?" Taylor asked throwing out her lunch.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your locker later, ok?" Gabriella asked.

"See you then," Taylor said as soon as the first bell for fifth period rang.

---Dresses buying with Taylor-----

At the end of the day, Gabriella met up with Taylor by her locker.

"Ready to go?" Gabriella said as soon as Taylor was at her locker.

"Yeah, hold on a sec. I need to get my stuff out," Taylor said spinning her lock and opening her locker to grab her backpack.

"Ok," Gabriella said leaning her back against the string of lockers.

"Alright, let's go!" Taylor said cheering.

"Right!" Gabriella cheered back. The two girls left the school and walked to the strip mall in the town. 'Couture' was the first store that Gabriella and Taylor went into. Gabriella tried on this gorgeous blue silk chiffon dress. Taylor tried on a pale pink strapless dress that stopped at her knee. The two girls bought the dresses and left the store. Gabriella took a nice breath in the breezy atmosphere.

"You seem happy today, Gab," commented Taylor.

"Yeah," sighed Gabriella smiling. "I'm happy."

"I was wondering…?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked.

"What did Troy need to talk to you about during lunch?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"Oh," Gabriella said looking at the floor. Her happiness withdrawn from herself. "Troy asked me to the dance."

"Didn't you already say yes to that Brian guy in your English class?" Taylor asked putting her finger to her cheek in utter confusion.

"Yeah…I did," Gabriella said. "I don't regret it though."

"You don't. Your relationship with Troy…it's really great. I…I still don't get why you said 'yes' to Brian," stammered Taylor.

"Hmmm…" muttered Gabriella quietly.

"Chad and I think that you love Troy…Gabriella…do you?" Taylor asked a concerned look in her eye.

"I…I have to go home now!" Gabriella cried running away gripping her backpack and shopping bag tightly. "See ya Taylor!"

"Oh…huh? Ok, bye!" Taylor called after realizing what just happened. "Was Gabriella crying?" Taylor shrugged and figured she was just seeing things. Out of breath, was what Gabriella felt when she reached her home. She unlocked her door and there was a note on the door, on the inside.

_Gabby,_

_Won't be home until 9:00 P.M._

_tonight. Warm up some leftovers_

_that is in the fridge. Call me if _

_you need anything._

_-Mom _

Gabriella sighed and cried, "I think I made the wrong decision." Her hands crinkled her wavy brown locks and tears started streaming freely down her eyes.

-----End Part Two.

Previews for Part Three:

"_I can't believe I said yes to Sharpay," Troy said to himself. "But, I love Gabriella." Troy sighed and walked back _

"_What am I going to do?" he cried. Troy leaned his back against the wall of the school building and crouched down. _

"_Troy is that you," a voice said searing from afar. _


	3. Part Three

**First Date**

**Part Three Tricks to Avoiding the Ones You Love:**

Today Troy's father, Jack Bolton, was too sick to coach or play basketball with Troy. So, this left young, Troy Bolton in his room…actually doing his homework. When he finished all this homework he booted up his laptop and signed onto AIM.

**Basketballdude93**:Hey Troy!

Chad has just IMed him.

**TroyBasketballstar1**: Hey Chad!

**Basketballdude93**: supp?

**TroyBasketballstar1**: nm u?

**Basketballdude93**: same. How is Gab?

**TroyBasketballstar1**: I duno. y?

**Basketballdude93**: well didnt you say yes to Sharpay?

**Basketballdude93**: WHOAA! Wait!

**TroyBasketballstar1**: huh?

**Basketballdude93:** did Gab turn you down?

'Man!' Troy said to himself. 'Chad sure is quick today.' Troy didn't know what to type.

**TroyBasketballstar1**: …

**Basketballdude93**: well….did she?

**TroyBasketballstar1**: she's going with some assface in her effin English class!

**Basketballdude93**:0 why? Is she dating him?

**TroyBasketballstar1**: no she just said yes to him cuz he asked her first

**Basketballdude93**: that sure does fuck your chances with her

**TroyBasketballstar1**: not helping and shut up!

**Basketballdude93**: hey! I wasnt trying to help anyway

**Basketballdude93**: I'm guna go work out and then eat dinner

**Baskteballdude93**: Bye

**TroyBasketballstar1**: See ya on the bus tomorrow

**TroyBasketballstar1**: Bye

**Basketballdude93 has signed off at 6:32 P.M **

Troy let out a reluctant sigh, "Chad sure doesn't help when I need it."

"And, I obviously can't talk to Gabby since she's probably in an awkward position to talk to me," Troy noted mentally. He threw a small basketball into the small hoop positioned in the corner of his bedroom wall.

---Gabriella's house-----

Gabriella sat down at her dinning room table and set out the food she was about to consume. She gave a grin and looked at her perfect work, left over spaghetti with tomato sauce, garnished with cheese, a glass of water, and a slice of low fat chocolate cake.

"Yum," Gabriella muttered under her breath. The house was quiet, normally with her mom. They would both talk about each others days. "Oh well." At this time Gabriella sat at the dinning table…eating her food but, also strangely mixed in her own thoughts. Her mind normally had school work applied first, then friends which she'd think about but, not as much as she was thinking about it now.

"I wonder if I made the right choice….." she bit down on her lower lip. "I have no idea what to do…Troy probably hates me for making the choice to going with Brian. But, Brain is as sweet as Troy. Oh damn, this is so messed up."

"School…it'll be different." Oh and boy was she going to be right!

---School-----

Gabriella ditched the bus today and got a ride from her mom. She walked onto the school's beautiful campus on the bright Tuesday morning. Gabriella took an even breath of the cool air. She looked behind her…the buses were just arriving. Whether or not it was Troy's her not, she ran into the school, her black Marry Jane shoes clanging the whole way.

"Phew!" she sighed as she reached her locker. "Wow, I didn't know trying to run in shoes was hard!" She blinked and then opened her locker. She stashed her backpack and sweater in her locker. She took her black purse with her. It was still early, so Gabriella went off to the bathroom. Gabriella looked into the mirror…at herself. Today she was wearing a pretty lacey camisole dress, dark wash jeans, her Marry Jane black shoes, and a cropped eyelet jacket. Gabriella opened her bag and took out black mascara and applied it to her eyes, a light blue eye shadow, a strawberry chap stick, and but a little dab of blush on herself.

"Hmmm…," she smiled…content.

"Hey Gabby!" A voice said behind her. Gabriella jumped a little and dumped her make up in her bag and turned around.

"Hey Taylor!" Gabriella said. Taylor smiled and walked up to the sink and mirror next to Gabriella.

"Sorry I scared you. How come you missed the bus today?" Taylor asked putting on her eye liner.

"My mom said she'd drive me," Gabriella noted suggestively.

"Oh…ok, no problem," Taylor stuttered. She gave a puff of a sigh and looked happy with her job of make up. "We should head to homeroom."

"Yeah definitely, I know!" Gabriella agreed. "I'll meet you there."

"Ok," Taylor said, she grabbed her books from the floor and walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I have to get some books from my locker. See ya in a second," Gabriella said waving and then smiling to her friend. Taylor smiled back and the two girls parted there own ways. Gabriella went to her locker, from a distance she saw Troy. Gabriella bit her lower lip, she was nervous. Troy started to walk towards her locker.

"Ah!" Gabriella muttered under her breath. As quickly as she could, she grabbed her books that she needed and ran to homeroom before Troy could push past the crowds of other pupils.

Gabriella ran into Mrs. Darbus's room and closed the door behind her. She set her books down on the desk next to Taylor's.

"Where's the rush?" Taylor asked when she saw Gabriella literarily storm in.

"Um…there's no rush!" Gabriella said hastily.

"Then, why were you storming in here?" Taylor asked. Gabriella took her seat.

"Because…." Gabriella stammered and then in Taylor's ear she quietly said, "I'm avoiding Troy."

"Oh…ok. Mrs. Darbus is coming. I'll talk to you on that later," Taylor said as she heard Mrs. Darbus's steps walk into the room.

"Good Morning, Class!" Mrs. Darbus said in a sing-song voice. Mrs. Darbus made her early morning homeroom announcements and then the first period bell rang. Gabriella was the first one to practically race out of the room and all the way to first period.

"Do you think she's avoiding me?" Troy asked dumbly to Taylor.

"Ummm… I don't know," lied Taylor. "Gotta go, I'll get back to you if I get any knew information. See ya!" Taylor walked hurriedly out of the room. She ran down the hall until she reached Gabriella.

"Hold it!" Taylor screamed grabbing Gabriella's wrist.

"What?" Gabriella asked rather rudely.

"Why are you ignoring Troy?" Taylor asked. Gabriella looked at her friend and tears cornered her eyes.

"What?" Taylor asked. "You're crying now?"

"Tr...Troy. I don't know what to say to him. Yesterday I turned him down because I asked Brian and now he said yes to Sharpay. I feel like I still love him even though Brian asked me first and I said yes," Gabriella blurted out. Then, she burst into more tears. Taylor patted her back, "Let's go to class, ok?"

"O…ok," stuttered Gabriella. Taylor knew that she really couldn't help her friend and Taylor wasn't so good with advice so, she just decided to comfort Gabriella. Gabriella cried into her hands and had her head bent down.

---Recess/Lunch---

Gabriella and Taylor walked outside for recess.

"Please don't tell Troy I'm avoiding him!" begged Gabriella.

"Isn't he going to notice sooner or later?" Taylor asked suggestively.

"Yeah, but still don't tell Troy," Gabriella begged again.

"Fine," Taylor said then in quiet voice she muttered, "Gabriella you can't avoid him forever."

"Taylor did you say something?" Gabriella asked thinking she heard a small voice.

"No, probably just someone else," shrugged Taylor. "Let's go eat lunch now!"

"Alright," Gabriella agreed.

---After school---

"I can't believe I said yes to Sharpay," Troy said to himself. "But, I love Gabriella." Troy sighed and walked back

"What am I going to do?" he cried. Troy leaned his back against the wall of the school building and crouched down.

"Troy is that you," a voice said searing from afar.

"Gabriella?" he hushed quietly.

----End Part Three.

Previews for Part Four:

_Troy hugged her tightly and said, "I'm so sorry…"_

"_No Troy," she said in-between tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said yes to Brian." _

"_Gabriella…I…." stuttered Troy. _


	4. Part Four

**First Date**

**Part Four: Confessions and Problems**

A shadow stepped much closer to Troy, and the girl came into view. It was definitely Gabriella.

"I'm sorry that I said yes to Sharpay!" Troy blurted.

"I'm sorry I said yes to Brian," Gabriella said sitting down next to him. "Troy…?"

"Yeah?" Troy asked looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella confessed.

"…." Troy didn't know what to say, he tried to speak but, words couldn't come out of his mouth.

"Troy….even if you don't love me…it's ok because I just don't---."

"Stop!" Troy was able to say in an almost scream. "Don't play dumb Gabriella!" Gabriella had tears brimming towards her eyes. "I love you, Gabriella!" Gabriella took this out burst by mid shock. She looked at Troy. The two teenagers stood up. Troy put his arms around Gabriella and buried his hands into her hair.

Troy hugged her tightly and said, "I'm so sorry…"

"No Troy," she said in-between tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said yes to Brian."

"Gabriella…I…." stuttered Troy. "I really do love you."

"Troy…I love you so much too," Gabriella cried into his shoulder. "Troy?"

"Hmm?" Troy asked both teens had there eyes squinted shut.

"What are we going to do about out dates?" Gabriella asked totally ruining the moment they were sharing.

"I…I don't know, it would be rude to now say we can't go with them," Troy stammered.

"Ye-yeah," stuttered Gabriella, she pulled away from Troy and looked into his crystal clear, blue eyes Troy returned the glance by looking into her brown ones. "We can't just do that to them."

"We'll be worse than we are now," Troy agreed.

"I…I think we should just go along with our dates," Gabriella said firmly.

"Me too…maybe we can go on a real date some other time?" Troy suggested.

"Yes! Yes, let's do that," Gabriella said she was able to make out a half smile. Troy grinned back and said, "I'll see you later then. We're still friends, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," Gabriella gleamed. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye," Troy waved and the two of them parted and went to their houses.

----East High----

Everyone got off the bus Wednesday morning, the friendships between Troy and Gabriella was now, fixed. And, everything seemed at peace for one. Gabriella blinked in and took a breath of the cool fresh air.

"Morning Guys!" Troy greeted to everyone on the nice day.

"Hey Troy!" Chad said. "Ready for today's game?"

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait!" Troy said and he smiled.

"You and Gab finally make up?" Chad asked.

"Yup, everything's all good!" Troy said.

"I see you're not ignoring Troy anymore," Taylor said to Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella giggled. "We talked and made up."

"That's great!" Taylor cheered. "We should head to homeroom now."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there, ok?" Gabriella asked picking her backpack off from the seat.

"Sure, see ya in a bit," Taylor waved departing the bus. Gabriella walked off the bus by herself and walked to her locker. When she got there Sharpay walked up to her, "Morning Gabby!" Whoa, this act was way too friendly…there had to be a catch.

"Ummm…morning Sharpay," stammered Gabriella fumbling to open her locker and stash her books away.

"We need to talk…now," Sharpay said urgently.

"Sure," Gabriella said taking out her Spanish books. "What about?"

"Come with me first," Sharpay told Gabriella and then took her by the hand and the two walked into the girl's bathroom.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Gabriella said with a grin, she knew Sharpay was never nice just because she wanted to be. Gabriella folded her arms across her chest.

"Back off from Troy," Sharpay said simply.

"What? He's my best friend. You don't have a right to say such a thing," Gabriella said defensively.

"Oh yeah? I don't have a right," Sharpay said her glare hardening. "Listen Gabby."

"Fine," Gabriella sighed. "What else must you threaten?"

"Listen here Gabriella Montez; I have the school's wire, just like Troy. And, if you don't back off from Troy…I can spill whatever I want about you. Rumors, Lies, Gossip, all that, you name it! If you want to protect what the school body thinks about you, you won't hang with Troy anymore. You'll know better than to cross me, understood?" Sharpay said sharply eying Gabriella and glaring. Gabriella looked back sharply at Sharpay, "You have no right to do such a thing."

"Yes," Sharpay said grinning. "I do. I love Troy Bolton and us girls, we fight dirty. So, if you want to cause no drama or chaos with Troy, I swear you will BACK OFF!"

"You're wrong, Sharpay. Even if you do love Troy…he doesn't love you---."

"Shut up bitch!" Sharpay snarled. "Don't dare say that. If he doesn't 'love me' why is he taking me to the Spring Fling, huh? How can you answer that one little miss smart ass?"

"Sharpay…stop acting bitchy. You're not good at it anyways. And, I won't back off just so you know. Now go bitch someone else you drama skank!" Gabriella said. Wow, who knew Gabby could be so mean when she's fired up to fight Sharpay.

"Don't dare call me a drama skank, whore!" Sharpay lifted her hand and slapped Gabriella hard on the cheek.

"You didn't," hissed Gabriella.

"Heh, I did," Sharpay muttered lifting her hand, showing off her red palm. Gabriella stared in awe. "I'll ruin your life, Montez. There's no one stopping me, and if you tell Troy of my plans I'm going to ruin your life more than ever!"

"Fine, I won't tell Troy," Gabriella lied and then she said, "Just one thing."

"What Montez?" Sharpay hissed. Gabriella rose up her hand and slapped Sharpay's white flesh on her cheek.

"That's all," Gabriella smirked leaving the bathroom. Gabriella walked into homeroom.

"Hey Taylor?" Gabriella whispered when she took her seat.

"Yeah?" Taylor asked.

"Is my cheek---."

"Oh my gosh! Your CHEEK!" shrieked Taylor. "It's RED!"

"Shhh…Shhh…Sharpay bitch slapped me. We were fighting in the girl's room," Gabriella muttered quietly. "She threatened me, Taylor."

"What the hell? I will slap that girl so hard that it'll knock out all her so called 'drama skills'!" Taylor said angrily.

"Sharpay said that if I told Troy of her plans she'd ruin my life. Well, she already is since I won't stop being Troy's friend. For some reason…I'm kind of scared," Gabriella said biting her lower lip. "Should I tell Troy?"

"I…I'm not sure," Taylor said confused. Gabriella sighed.

"Don't worry," Taylor reassured. "Everything will be ok."

"You sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Definitely! Sharpay isn't capable of that much!" Taylor said as Mrs.Darbus walked in. From across the row of desks, Sharpay nastily grinned at Gabriella.

"The fighting and bitching has just begun. You're going to be in for one hell of a ride, Montez," Sharpay sneered quietly to herself.

End Part Four.

Preview for Part Five:

"_She what?" He asked urgently acting as if he didn't hear. _

"_I said," Sharpay muttered in his ear. "She slept with half the guys in the whole damn school. She's a fucking slut! I'm only telling you because I know you'll get hurt like most of the guys she bitched on." His eyes widened, should he believe what Sharpay was saying or just pretend like it's not real?_


	5. Part Five

**First Date**

**Part Five: Let the Bitching Begin **

---Next Day at East High---

Sharpay smiled grimly, she knew today's plans were a go.

"What is she up to?" Gabriella whispered to Taylor. The two girls watched Sharpay smile, it was bitter, they knew she was up to something.

"I don't know, her smile's creepy, though," Taylor whispered back.

"I wonder if I should tell Troy," Gabriella said thinking out loud.

"If you did…how would Sharpay find out?" Taylor asked.

"Hmmm…good point. I think I'll tell him," Gabriella replied thinking in between. The bell interrupted Gabriella and Taylor's talks.

"Ok, well, I'll see you later," Taylor said stepping up and taking her books.

"Right, See you," Gabriella said following behind her friend.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed instantly when she saw Troy walk out the door with Chad.

"Huh? What?" Troy asked confused, turning around. "Oh, hi Gab. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you," Gabriella said urgently.

"Sure, what about?" Troy asked casually. Gabriella went on her tip toes and whispered, "Sharpay is going to ruin my life if I don't back off from being your best friend."

"What!" Troy said instantly. "I'm going to punch the shi---."

"No!" Gabriella said. "Don't tell her I told you, she's going to ruin my life even more. Please don't." Troy looked down at Gabriella, "I can't let her do that to you."

"Don't worry, how much is she capable of anyway?" Gabriella said reassuring Troy.

"Fine," Troy said mesmerizing the serious tone in Gabriella's voice. "I won't say anything to Sharpay."

"Thank you, Troy," Gabriella said hugging Troy. Troy hugged her back and said, "If anything happens to you mentally, I swear I will do some ass kicking to a certain ice princess." Gabriella fought her lips to a smile, "Thanks Troy." The late bell for first period rang.

"Damn," hissed Troy. "I'll see you later, Gabby!"

"Alright," Gabriella smiled. "See you, Troy." Gabriella ran to her class and so did Troy.

---- Girl's bathroom ----

"So, these are the plans. I am in need of your help, is that ok?" Sharpay asked holding a couple papers.

"Hmmm….what's in it for us, drama queen?" sneered Rebecca.

"I told you already, I'd hook you up with college guys," Sharpay issued.

"Deal," Rebecca shook Sharpay's hand. Sharpay handed the forms of duties and plans for Rebecca to promise and sign, along with the two other girls she was with.

"Sharpay?" asked Jessica, one of the quiet girls.

"Yeah?" Sharpay asked while Rebecca signed the forms.

"Could you explain the plans in clear English for Casey and me again?" Jessica asked quietly. Casey nodded in agreement.

"Sure," Sharpay said with a bitter sweet smile. "We are going to ruin Gabriella Montez's life. Understood? By doing this, we have a few rumors to spread and some ganging up on. We need to do this by telling the guy, Brian Cole, she was asked to Spring Fling with that Gabriella is a slut and a dirty whore. She's only using him so she could sleep with him. Also that, we need to sabotage her life, I decided putting dog shit in her locker."

"Why are we doing this to her?" Casey asked her temper showing a bit. Sharpay glared and Casey cheeks reddened.

"She is trying to steal my 'future' boy friend!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Oh, I see," Casey said with a better understanding now.

"Ok, good. You and Jessica need to sign the forms too," Sharpay said pointing to the blank lines. Jessica and Casey nodded.

"Sharpay…why are you using us to ruin Gabriella's life?" Rebecca asked tapping her foot.

"You guys are cheerleaders and you are superior to others." The three girls acknowledged that fact. "Plus you guys can spread gossip faster than me. And, when we're together, we'll be unstoppable to Gabriella. Sound good, doesn't it?" Sharpay asked folding her arms across her blue baby doll dress.

"That sounds good," Casey gleamed.

"Our first meeting is at my house, tomorrow?" Sharpay stated.

"Ok, we can come after cheerleading practice, is that ok?" asked Jessica.

"Sure, fine. Just come," Sharpay said she then fished through her Marc Jacobs tote to find three slips of paper. "Here's my address."

"You live in Burr wood!" Rebecca asked surprised.

"Yeah, why? Transportation problems?" Sharpay asked zipping her bag closed.

"No, I live there too," Rebecca said bluntly.

"Oh, that's cool," Sharpay shrugged nonchalantly. Burr wood was one of the finest areas in Albuquerque, New Mexico. (I made it up, by the way) The bell for the lunch period rang.

"I'll talk to you guys later, Oh yeah and here's my cell phone number," Sharpay gave another slip of paper with her number on it.

"Cool," Jessica and Casey said simultaneously. "Later."

"Toodles!" Sharpay smiled.

"Right," Rebecca said raising her eye brows. The four girls left the bathroom and departed for lunch.

"My plans will be a success," Sharpay said confidently giving off an evil smile. "Montez will regret the day she ever crossed Sharpay Evans."

---- Lunch ----

Sharpay took her seat at the drama club table.

"Hey Sis," Ryan said sitting next to her.

"Hey bro," Sharpay said sounding more happy that usual.

"You seem happier than usual today," Ryan commented.

"Yup, I am," Sharpay admitted. "I am."

"That's good, what's the occasion?" Ryan asked taking out his sandwich and taking a bit. Sharpay forked some her lettuce in her salad.

"I have plans for Montez," Sharpay said taking a bit. On the other side of the table, Kelsi was ease dropping.

"What did you have in mind," Ryan asked sipping his Evian water.

"I am going to spread rumors about Montez and put dog shit in her locker. I'm not telling you too many details now, but these are enough. That's my plan in general terms," Sharpay said cupping her hand near Ryan's ear. Kelsi turned around and her eyes went wide, "Oh no, Gabriella." Kelsi ran down the stairs with the flowing red carpet. Kelsi bumped into Jason and he gripped her wrists, "Whoa, are you ok, Kelsi?"

"Huh? What? Yes," Kelsi stammered. "I need to talk to Gabriella."

"Why? What happened?" Jason said loosing his grip.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" Kelsi said quickly.

"Yeah sure, ok," Jason said letting Kelsi pass by.

"Gabriella!" Kelsi said immediately when she reached her table. "Did you know that Sharpay is going to ruin your life?"

"Yes, I did," Gabriella said looking at Kelsi. "Here take a seat." Gabriella ushered Kelsi to the seat next to Gabriella.

"Well, do you know what Sharpay is doing?" Kelsi asked.

"Huh? No, what?" Gabriella asked turning to Kelsi.

"She's going to spread nasty rumors about you and dump like….dog shit in her locker!" Kelsi stated frantically. Gabriella's eyes went wide, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I overhead Ryan and Sharpay talking about it," Kelsi said. "I didn't hear anything else…I'm sorry."

"Thanks for the heads up, Kelsi," Gabriella said hugging Kelsi.

"No problem. I should go, Sharpay might suspect something," Kelsi said standing up.

"Right, good point. I'll see you later," Gabriella said waving.

----- Montez Residence ------

Gabriella had just reached her home; her cell phone rang telling her she had a new voice message. Gabriella entered her password and put her Treo to her ear, and deep voice came on, "Yo Bitch. You're a fucking whore and nobody likes you, skank. M'home boy, Brian, just asked ya cause he felt bad that no one would ask ya. Everyone knows ya slept wit half the grade and college dudes. You're a fucking whore. WHORE, WHORE! No one likes you, all your friends are just your friends cause they feel bad for you, nerd. Go on, nerd assface, delete this message. Just know that you're a bitch, you're a whore, you're a nerd, you're hated, and you're skank from hell. Go fuck herself in HELL! Fuck you, bitch!" The message ended. Gabriella stood in mid shock; she dropped her phone to the floor. Gabriella had the word, 'whore' running through her mind. She started to cry and she bent down to pick up her phone, it was a blocked caller. Gabriella cried and then her mom knocked on the door, "Gabby? Are you ok in there?"

"Yeah mom," Gabriella said after clearing her throat. "I'm fine. I'll be down for dinner in a minute."

"Ok dear," her mom said in a sweet voice. "It will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Ok," coughed Gabriella.

----- The next day at school -----

Sharpay walked around and she looked at the message she sent to Gabriella last night, she had disguised Ryan's voice and made up a dirty message with Jessica, Rebecca, and Casey. She replayed it, "That was good." She smiled, "Time for phase two." Sharpay walked up to Brian and quickly whispered in his ear what theory she needed to tell him.

"She what?" He asked urgently acting as if he didn't hear.

"I said," Sharpay muttered in his ear. "She slept with half the guys in the whole damn school. She's a fucking slut! I'm only telling you because I know you'll get hurt like most of the guys she bitched on." His eyes widened, should he believe what Sharpay was saying or just pretend like it's not real?

"Brian, I have to go, I'm sorry about the truth," Sharpay said in fake, but acted out well, sympathy.

"Thanks for the heads up, Sharpay. You're really nice," Brian said smiling. 'Nice,' Sharpay thought.

"No problem. Just believe what I say because I tell no lies," Sharpay smiled. Hah, no lie…is she joking?

"Bye Sharpay," Brian said leaving to his homeroom.

"Toodles," Sharpay smiled. She left thinking, 'Yes, my plan worked out perfectly.' Sharpay then text messaged Casey, Jessica, and Rebecca typing,

_Hey all my girls! _

_Sharpay here, I bet you know that anyway. Just wanted to let you know that my plans worked out perfectly. Montez won't suspect a thing. It's hysterical! Thanks so much for your help. I'm sure the next phase will do just as well. I told Brian everything we talked about the other day. And, the message probably worked out well too, to break her mentally. I'll give you the reviews when I reached homeroom. _

_Toodles,_

_Sharpay Evans _

Sharpay clicked send. Secretly in other homerooms, Jessica, Casey, and Rebecca flipped open their phones.

"Yes," all the girls said in different rooms. They all smiled.

End Part Five.

Previews for Part Six: 

"_Do it, now!" Jessica cried frantically._

"_Damn, it's spilling out!" Rebecca said as she saw some of it get on her cashmere sweater. "This cost one hundred fricken bucks. Damn it!" _

"_Shit, this is so gross!" Casey cried._

"_Shut up, girls. Quickly, quickly!" Sharpay said stuffing the poop into the locker. Then the four girls slammed the locker door shut. _

"_Phew!" they all sighed simultaneously. _


	6. Part Six

**First Date**

**Part Six: Mental Breakdowns and Locker Stuffing**

Gabriella wore her most covered up outfit today, a Junkfood tee shirt that said MTV, her Levi's jeans, black converse, and her black pull over sweatshirt that read, Montauk. Gabriella's normal girlie outfits were now not worn because of the nasty message that she got. She tried to cover up as most as she could. Gabriella stepped on the bus; it was raining outside so she put up her hood, she pulled her backpack straps up and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Gabriella looked down and walked towards the back, where Troy, Taylor, and Kelsi were sitting.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked immediately when she came on the bus. "Are you ok?"

"What?" Gabriella asked pushing her hair out of her face. "Yeah, perfect."

"No, you're not," Troy said gripping her wrist. "Sit." Gabriella gave a sleepy moan and said, "Fine."

"You look different today," Troy said noticing Gabriella's strange attire.

"Yeah Gab," Taylor added.

"Guys!" Gabriella cried frantically. "Can I talk to Troy….by myself?"

"Sure, sorry," Taylor and Kelsi said turning around and talking amongst themselves.

"So, I was saying…you don't look or are acting like normal you," Troy said turning a putting a hand to Gabriella's cheek.

"I am not a slut," Gabriella said, and then she cried into her hands.

"What? Who called you a slut?" Troy asked sitting right next to Gabriella and then he patted her back comfortably. "You're not a slut." Gabriella said nothing but, fished around her backpack and found her phone.

"Listen to the message," Gabriella said crying now into Troy's shoulder and she passed the phone to him.

"Ok," Troy took the phone and clicked play. He listened to the message and his mouth made a gape. "Gabriella…" He bent down and kissed her cheek. Gabriella looked up, "Troy am I a slut?"

"No, of course not!" Troy said hugging her. "I will like KILL whoever sent you that message!"

"But, the caller was a blocked caller…" Gabriella whimpered.

"Shhh…I know….but, the thing is…none of your friends believe you're a slut, or a whore or whatever the hell that message said," Troy said rubbing her back to sooth her.

"Mhmm…" Gabriella moaned in between her tears.

"So, maybe…wait, Gabriella…do you think Sharpay sent that message?" Troy asked remembering that Gabriella said that Sharpay told her that she'd ruin her life if she didn't back off Troy.

"What? Sharpay?" Gabriella asked pulling away from Troy's embrace and looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, Sharpay…you said that she was going to ruin your life if you didn't back off from being my friend. So, I'm guessing she sent you that message," Troy said.

"Wow, maybe?" Gabriella said realizing that Troy had a very good point. "Can you ask her?"

"Sure, I will," Troy said. "In homeroom, just don't look towards me…I have a good idea."

"Ok," Gabriella said still looking upset. Troy cupped her chin and tilted it up so he was eye to eye with her.

"You're not a slut or a whore or a nerd," Troy then bent down to kiss her cheek. "I love you, Gab."

"I love you too, Troy." Gabriella said and for the first time, she kissed Troy's cheek softly. Now, the bus pulled to a halt at East High School.

"We should go," Troy said pointing his finger to the front exit.

"Yeah," Gabriella stood up and walked out of the seat following Troy. Troy pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you later Gabby," Troy said leaving their last embrace. "I'll talk to Sharpay too."

"Ok, see you in homeroom," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, bye," Troy said walking off the bus, Gabriella followed behind and caught up with Taylor to start walking.

---Locker stuffing----

Four girls stood by a locker.

"Hurry up!" Sharpay said frantically.

"Uhhh…help will you?" Rebecca asked.

"Do it, now!" Jessica cried frantically.

"Damn, it's spilling out!" Rebecca said as she saw some of it get on her cashmere sweater. "This cost one hundred fricken bucks. Damn it!"

"Shit, this is so gross!" Casey cried.

"Shut up, girls. Quickly, quickly!" Sharpay said stuffing the poop into the locker. Then the four girls slammed the locker door shut.

"Phew!" they all sighed simultaneously.

"Do you think Montez will suspect something?" Casey asked wiping off some of the dog poop off her red cheerleader sweatshirt.

"Doubtful," Jessica answered.

"Not sure," Rebecca said.

"We'll meet at my house after school," Sharpay said. "Today."

"Sounds good with us," Casey and Jessica said in unison.

"Uh-oh, the bell's going to ring," Sharpay said putting a hand over her mouth. "I'm going to see you guys later."

"Right," Casey said.

"Bye," Jessica said quickly.

"Later," Rebecca said putting up her hand. The four girls all left there separate ways. Sharpay walked to her locker happy and peppy.

"Spring Fling is so soon," Sharpay said happily humming another song. "Only two days away…and I'll get to slow dance with Troy…"

----Gabriella's locker----

Gabriella turned the combination on her lock and then the contents that Sharpay and the cheerleaders left in her locker spilled out. Gabriella bent her head down and sighed.

"Dear god," she mumbled.

"Gabriella?" it was Taylor. "What happened!"

"Someone….put dog…shit in my locker," stammered Gabriella. "Damn."

"I can tell, this shit is nasty," Taylor said squeezing her nose. "I'll go get a janitor."

"Thanks Taylor," Gabriella said trying to smile. Taylor came back quickly with a Janitor.

"Thank you so much, sir," Gabriella said nicely to the Janitor.

"Eh, you're welcome," the Janitor said taking out a broom and starting sweep the poop into the garbage can. Gabriella and Taylor left for their homeroom.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay exclaimed in a fake surprised voice.

"Oh, hi Sharpay," Gabriella said looking gloomy.

"I heard what happened," Sharpay said faking sadness.

"Ok," Gabriella said flatly.

"I am so sorry, Gabby," Sharpay eyes showed fake sadness when she said that.

"Thanks for your pity, but I don't need it from you when you're the one who put the crap in my locker!" Gabriella said bitterly.

"Fuck no, what makes you say that?" Sharpay said putting a sincere hand to her heart, her eyes still in fake sadness.

"Stop being a bitch, now. I know what you did and you know too…so stop with your acts." Gabriella was cut off by the bell.

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE THIS MORNING!" Mrs. Darbus burst in yelling. "Everyone go to your classes!"

"Well, we both know what you did. But, it's time to go…whatever bitch, bye," Gabriella sighed leaving the classroom.

"What? I---."

"Don't say anything…just back out of my fucking life and get one for yourself!" Gabriella said not looking at Sharpay. "Leave your pity and shit for someone who cares!" Sharpay stood appalled, her hand in front of her mouth, when Gabriella left the room she made a light snicker.

---- Recess and Lunch -----

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said lightly.

"Hi Gabby!" Troy said smiling. "Anything got ya down today?"

"Yeah…Sharpay put dog shit in my locker…I know she's out to ruin my life!" Gabriella said fuming.

"Calm down, Gabs," Troy put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry everything's ok." Gabriella saw Brian coming towards the two friends. Gabriella turned and happily said, "HEY BRIAN!" Brain said nothing…with a determined look on his face; he walked up to Gabriella and eyed her.

"You bitch, whore, go fuck someone else's life, SLUT!" Brian hissed angrily. Before Gabriella could mention anything else, Brian ran off.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Troy asked Gabriella in shock.

"I don't know…but I think I just got dumped," Gabriella said still in confusion as much as Troy.

"Whoa…but, hey you're not a whore or a slut or a life fucker," Troy said making what he said a sort of joke. Gabriella made out a small giggle and hugged her friend, "Thanks, Troy."

"No problem, Gabby," Troy said hugging her back. "No problem." Gabriella smiled and then it was time to go in for lunch. Gabriella and Troy walked back together talking about how the dance was tomorrow. I guess you could say that everyone's excited for what'll happen there.

End Part Six.

Previews for Part Seven: 

"_Gabriella!" Sharpay shrieked. _

"_What bitch?" Gabriella sneered rudely._

"_YOU FUCKING STOLE MY GUY! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A WHORE!" Sharpay yelled she raised her hand with corsage on it and slapped Gabriella hard on the cheek. Since it was full force, Gabriella fell to the floor. Sharpay yelled more and then kicked Gabriella in the stomach with her heel. Gabriella bent over and let out a cry. She fell to the floor…._

"_Gabriella!" Troy yelled._

"_OH NO, GABBY!" Chad and Taylor shouted. Jason and Kelsi turned around and looked shocked, their looks said it all. _


	7. Part Seven

**First Date**

**Part Seven Spring Fling '06 **

Gabriella curled her hair freshly with her curling iron. She made perfect waves and inserted a flower clip that watched her chiffon dress. Gabriella applied a decent amount of make up and smiled satisfied at her finished job. She heard a beep in the front of her house.

"GABRIELLA!" her mom called from down the stairs. "THE LIMOS HERE!"

"Ok, I'll be down in a second!" Gabriella called back, fumbling to put her silver heels on and the grabbing her clutch. Then, Gabriella hastily ran and out the door waving to her mother.

"Bye mom!" She waved quickly.

"Bye…have a nice time, Gabby," her mother said waving back. Gabriella rushed out the door and ran down the path to the limo.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella smiled as she stepped into the limo. Sharpay muttered a sigh, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, and Taylor said hi.

"Hey Gab," Troy said sweetly. "You look great!"

"Yeah same to you," Gabriella smiled again. Gabriella took a seat next to Taylor, who was next to Chad.

"So, Spring Fling...huh guys?" Jason asked stirring up conversation.

"Yeah…" Kelsi said spacing out a little bit.

"Hey…are we still stopping at Brian's house?" Chad asked.

"No," Gabriella muttered quietly.

"Hey why not Gabby?" Chad asked cocking an eyebrow.

"He dumped me…" Gabriella muttered looking down at her clutch which was sitting in her lap.

"Oh…sorry," Chad whispered quietly.

"Whatever," Gabriella muttered. Silence fell into the limo and everyone didn't talk until the Limo pulled up in front of the gym lobby.

"Here you guys are," the limo driver said abruptly.

"Thank you!" Everyone happily said in unison. The teens walked out into the gym. The flooring was set up like a red carpet….the carpet went on forever until it reached the steps of the gym. The gym was decorated with flowers and every table cloth was either a white or pink. For an East High gym….the Spring Fling committee did pretty well. A photographer came up and took a picture of the crew. After that, Troy pulled Gabriella aside to talk to her.

"Hey…what was up on the bus?" Troy asked he was obviously talking about the awkward silence.

"I don't know," Gabriella said nonchalantly.

"Punch?" Troy asked passing Gabriella a plastic cup with a red liquid in it.

"Sure…thanks," Gabriella muttered.

"Are you upset that Brian dumped you?" Troy asked watching Gabriella's emotions run strong.

"I guess…well, not really because I do love you," Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes and smiled.

"Heh, yeah…I love you too…even though my date is Sharpay," Troy admitted.

"Karaoke!" The M.C of the party shouted. The spot light shinned on Troy…oh boy! And, the second spot light shinned on Sharpay. Troy didn't move until Gabriella nudged him, "Go on, Troy."

"Ughhh…" whined Troy. "Fine." Troy got up onto the stage that was made up the bleachers. Troy looked unhappy and Sharpay cheered, "YES, SINGING WITH MY DATE!"

"Woo," Troy muttered sarcastically.

"Ok, you guys know how it goes…sing along to the words on the screen." The M.C pointed to the flat screen flashing the words, 'I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You'. The M.C stepped off the stage, and the two started singing.

**Troy:**

**Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh. Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real**

**Sharpay: **

**Oh, never even crossed my mind, no. That I would ever end up here tonight  
both: **

**All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along  
Troy and Sharpay:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
Troy:  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on  
Sharpay:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong  
Both:   
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for  
Both:   
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way**

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you

The song ended and Sharpay went to kiss Troy on the cheeks, Troy lifted a hand in front of her lips and said, "No."

"Hmphh," Sharpay huffed. Troy went off the stage and the M.C called, "ALRIGHT! That was good, give them a hand!" Everyone clapped while the M.C said it was time for regular dancing.

"Not bad, Troy," Gabriella patted Troy's shoulder.

"Hah, I hated that," Troy admitted.

"Well, ya did well," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah…sure, thanks," Troy stammered. A couple dances past and Sharpay didn't seem satisfied with anything. Troy was mostly talking with Gabriella or just plain dancing with his friends, and not to mention totally avoiding Sharpay.

"Ok is everyone havin' a good time?" The M.C asked shouting into the microphone.

"YEAH!" the people in the crowded gym screamed.

"GOOD! Because now we're playin' it old school…with SNOWBALL!" The M.C shouted. "Everyone remembers it, right?"

"Yeah!" most people shouted. (Snowballthe DJ/M.C plays a few slow songs and when they shout 'SNOWBALL' in between the songs you switch to another partner)

"Ok guys…make a circle on the dance floor," The M.C said. "Ok, who wants to start?" Gabriella raised her hand giggling, and Troy did the same. Sharpay gapped her mouth, "Oh no! She didn't!"

"Ok, you two start along…with…you other two!" The flashlight shinned on Jason and Kelsi. Kelsi smiled as did Jason. "We need two couples to start!" Unfaithful, by Rihanna came on as the first song. Gabriella lightly put her hand pressing onto Troy's shoulders. Troy put both his hands instantly on Gabriella's waist. Sharpay had her arms folded across her chest and she let out a sigh of anger.

"I'm gunna kick her ass!" sneered Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay!" Zeke said nicely.

"What?" Sharpay snapped.

"Would you like to dance?" Zeke asked sweetly.

"Yeah, whatever," Sharpay sighed and Zeke muttered, "Yes." Sharpay and Zeke started to dance…Sharpay not making eye contact with Zeke. Zeke just smiled, happy to be with the girl he loved.

"Snowball," the M.C said into the microphone. Sharpay rushed over to Troy when he left Gabriella. Gabriella switched and started to dance with Jason and Kelsi had switched to Chad. And, Taylor went to dance with Zeke. Troy held Sharpay lightly and Sharpay pecked Troy's lips.

"How could dance with HER!" Sharpay asked emphasizing the word, her.

"What! Why can't I?" Troy asked bitterly. Sharpay slapped his shoulder, "You are mine. YOU BELONG TO ME! You are my DATE!"

"Shut up, Sharpay! I don't belong to you!" Troy snapped back. Gabriella stepped up to Troy, "That's right." Gabriella said, and then Troy and Sharpay parted.

"Troy doesn't belong to anyone, not even to himself. He isn't your property Sharpay…you don't own other people," Gabriella said calmly. She actually had a good point.

"She's right," Troy admitted sharply. Sharpay walked away to cool herself off, later she confronted Gabriella again. When Sharpay left, Troy and Gabriella talked and Troy and Gabriella shared a kiss. I guess you're going to know who saw. Then, Troy had to go talk to Chad and the others.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay shrieked.

"What bitch?" Gabriella sneered rudely.

"YOU FUCKING STOLE MY GUY! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A WHORE!" Sharpay yelled she raised her hand with corsage on it and slapped Gabriella hard on the cheek. Since it was full force, Gabriella fell to the floor. Sharpay yelled more and then kicked Gabriella in the stomach with her heel. Gabriella bent over and let out a cry. She fell to the floor hard.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled.

"OH NO, GABBY!" Chad and Taylor shouted. Jason and Kelsi turned around and looked shocked, their looks said it all. Sharpay glared at her finished work, "She needs to be beat up more." Sharpay raised her foot and jammed it into Gabriella's face.

"I'm done here," Sharpay muttered bitterly and walked away as if she did nothing. Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi ran over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" Taylor screamed tears ruining her make up. Kelsi and Taylor started to hug and cry. Taylor waved a hand in front of Gabriella' head, she didn't stir. Troy went to confront little Ms. Sharpay. He gripped her wrists harshly and spat, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked flipping her hair and playing dumb.

"What you fucking did to Gabriella!" Troy hissed in between his teeth angrily.

"She deserved it!" Sharpay sneered. "You are my date. Not hers!"

"Fine! I should have told you earlier…" Troy said sighing. "I only accepted your request because I thought it would make Gabriella jealous and the fact she was going to go with Brian."

"Whatever, she's a bitch, and bitches get what they deserve," Sharpay snapped.

"She's not a bitch, you're just jealous because you'll ever be as good as her!" Troy yelled then he ran to help the others who were with Gabriella.

"Someone call an adult supervision!" Chad yelled.

"I'm on it!" Jason said quickly. Jason ran over to one of the teachers who were chaperoning the party. He came back with the teacher and they called an ambulance. Troy finally took a step back when the ambulance came to take Gabriella to the local hospital.

"Gabriella…she's…" Troy's eyes were wide, and he was speechless.

End Part Seven.

Previews for Part Eight:

_Troy became like loner after what happened to Gabriella. No one really heard what had happened since the dance. Did she suffer from a minor concussion? Was she actually dead? Only her mother really knew what had happened. School, seemed more quiet than usual. Sharpay just simply said, "I have no regrets…Gabriella asked for it." _

"_Shut up!" anyone would tell her. Sharpay was a bitch…but she didn't care. _


	8. Part Eight

**First Date**

**Part Eight: Troubles and Fate **

Troy became like loner after what happened to Gabriella. No one really heard what had happened since the dance. Did she suffer from a minor concussion? Was she actually dead? Only her mother really knew what had happened. School, seemed more quiet than usual. Sharpay just simply said, "I have no regrets…Gabriella asked for it."

"Shut up!" anyone would tell her. Sharpay was a bitch…but she didn't care.

Since the day of the dance, no one saw of Gabriella until Taylor received an unexpected call from Mrs. Montez.

"Hello, is the Mackenzie residence?" Mrs. Montez asked taking a slight even breath.

"Yes it is, Taylor Mackenzie speaking…would you like to talk to my mother or father? They're both home," Taylor answered politely.

"I'd like to talk to you…this is Mrs. Montez," Mrs. Montez said into the phone.

"Oh…Mrs. Montez…how is…umm…Gabriella?" stuttered Taylor holding the phone close to her ear.

"She's fine….minor concussion, you and your friends may come over if you like. Only to visit though…she's still in the hospital," Mrs. Montez answered abruptly. "She'll be back in school in around say…two weeks."

"Alright, I'll bring her, her homework then," Taylor said starting to pack a bag with the assignments she collected for Gabriella.

"Thank you, Taylor," Mrs. Montez said nicely. "You may visit her now; I'm on my way over to the hospital as well."

"Ok, see you in a few minutes, Mrs. Montez," Taylor said quickly into the phone. "Good bye."

"Good bye," Mrs. Montez said back. Taylor hung up the phone and Mrs. Montez started her car and was on her way to visit her daughter. Taylor stepped out into the bright day and looked at the sky. Taylor figured she'd tell the others later, besides Troy. Taylor took out her cell phone as she was walking to the hospital.

"Hello, who is this?" Troy's voice came from the other side of Taylor's phone.

"Hello, this is Taylor. Hi Troy," Taylor said normally.

"Oh…hi Taylor. What's up?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella's ok and we can go see her now," Taylor blurted out. Gabriella's name rang in Troy's head…he dropped his house phone of which he was speaking into. His face appeared blank and he was obviously spacing out.

"Troy? Troy? Are you there?" Taylor asked immediately when she heard no response. A few minutes later, of no reply, she hung up her cell phone and dropped it in her tote bag along with Gabriella's homework. Taylor sighed as she walked through the lobby of the hospital. Taylor stopped in the small gift shop and bought Gabriella a card and stuffed bear.

---At Troy's house---

Troy was out in his backyard. Playing basketball, and to top that he was missing every shot he'd try to make in the hoop outside. Mr. Bolton looked at his son from the door way, remembering the same thing happened after Troy's friends talked him into saying mean things and not noticing that Gabriella was watching him insult her. This time…Troy looked more upset…mentally. Troy figured he'd give it a rest and he walked up to his room.

"Is everything ok, Troy?" his father asked when Troy was on his way up the stairwell.

"Sure," Troy mumbled.

"Sure?" Jack Bolton on asked.

"Yeah…sure," Troy mumbled back.

"Alright…if you need anything just---." Troy's room door slammed and his father just sighed and walked away. Troy fell on his bed, his head to his pillows and he didn't look like "normal" Troy…he looked upset and depressed.

---At the local Albuquerque hospital----

Taylor found her way up to Gabriella's room after telling a nurse that she was a friend of Gabriella's. Taylor walked in to find Gabriella in a good and healthy looking condition.

"Hey Gabby!" Taylor's voice was smooth and soft; you could tell she was trying not to loose her cool.

"Hello," Gabriella put up a hand to wave.

"Hi Mrs. Montez," Taylor saw Mrs. Montez standing in the room corners chair.

"I bought you a gift," Taylor held up the stuffed bear and card in one hand. "Oh, and your homework too." In her other hand Taylor held up her tote bag with Gabriella's homework.

"Thanks so much, Taylor," Gabriella said looking out her window.

"Her condition is good; she's just trying to regain what she had lost when she was unconscious. Gabriella is kind of…in an unstable disposition. She now has a monotone act going on and she shows no sign of emotion…the doctor says she'll be normal within a couple weeks," Mrs. Montez noted just to make sure Taylor was aware of Gabriella's minor condition.

"Alright," Taylor said, she walked over the bed of which Gabriella was prompted on. "Here…I hope you feel better." Taylor took out the books and put Gabriella's gift out on the bed.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, her monotone kicking in. "How are the others?"

"Definitely worried and Troy's just…well, he's just different now," Taylor truthfully stated.

"Troy…." Gabriella mumbled.

"What?" Taylor asked, she obviously didn't hear.

"Nothing," Gabriella mumbled louder. A nurse walked in, "Visiting hours are over now."

"We should go, Taylor," Mrs. Montez said gently.

"Ok, get better Gab. I'll tell the others to visit you soon," Taylor said walking out the door with Mrs. Montez.

"She's different…isn't she?" Mrs. Montez asked Taylor as they both walked into the elevator.

"Yeah, she is," Taylor agreed pushing on the 'L' for Lobby button.

"She'll be better," Mrs. Montez said pushing away a slight tear with her finger.

"Ok," Taylor said.

---East High: the next day---

Troy was still acting like a loner but, he did remember what Taylor has said to him over the phone. He walked to school today and had his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. Troy had a blanked mind; finals were next week along with that new play Mrs. Darbus was putting on.

"Hey Caption!" Chad said stuffing a basketball into Troy's chest lightly. Troy said nothing.

"Yo! TROY!" Chad yelled, he could tell his friend was spacing out. Troy blinked and his eyes went wide and then to normal size.

"Hi Chad," Troy mumbled.

"Dude, what's with you?" Chad asked obviously alarmed.

"Huh?" Troy asked meanwhile passing the basketball to Zeke.

"Dude, you space, you never answer to people, and you've become a loner. You've been so different since the Gabriella incident," Chad explained.

"Shut up about Gabriella!" Troy said instantly when he heard her name.

"Whoa, sorry," Chad said stepping back.

"Go away!" Troy screamed, and then he ran off.

---Gabriella's room in the hospital---

Gabriella looked out her window, spacing again. Thoughts streamed through her mind.

_Troy? _

_Spring Fling?_

_What happened? Did I fall? Why is Sharpay concerned?_

_Sirens? Ambulance? Hospital of Albuquerque?_

_What happened? _

"Ms. Montez? Ms. Montez" a voice was interrupting Gabriella's mid thoughts.

"What? Oh, umm…hello," Gabriella crashed out of her spacing thoughts.

"Here is your lunch," the nurse put a tray on Gabriella's lap.

"Oh, thanks," Gabriella said sighing.

"Are you ok, Ms. Montez?" the nurse asked.

"I guess so," Gabriella said, she then felt dizzy…her eyes were blurring, and she fell back and was in deep sleep.

"Oh no," the nurse shuddered out of the room and got Gabriella's doctor.

"What is she saying?" the nurse asked.

"It sounds like 'Roy' or something?" the doctor listened close to Gabriella's mouth.

"Go and ask the front desk to call Mrs. Montez!" ordered the doctor. "I'll go get the other doctors to come and help me." Gabriella fell to the back pillow and she kept mumbling a name that the doctors were unsure of. Maybe she still was sick from the concussion?

---A couple days later: East High: End of school---

"Why haven't you visited Gabriella yet!" snapped Taylor angrily to Troy.

"Well, I've been really busy…finals are coming up, Taylor. And, you know I'm not that smart…so I have to study," Troy said, he was on the road to getting back to normal.

"Well, did you know she's been having weird attacks lately? Three already," Taylor asked tapping her foot.

"What!" Troy said brushing his hand through his bangs. "Are you serious!"

"No duh," Taylor muttered and quietly she said, "Smart kid."

"Well, I guess I should go see her," Troy said thinking for awhile.

"NOW WOULD BE GOOD!" Taylor yelled in an almost scream.

"Whoa, sorry. Spacing again…I've been doing that lately," Troy stammered.

"Yeah…everyone can tell," Taylor folded her arms across her chest. "Now, go."

"Ok," with that Troy ran all the way to the local hospital.

"Hello, please tell me your name and who you would like to see," the lady at the front desk said politely.

"Troy Bolton, I'm here to see Gabriella Montez," Troy said clearly.

"Oh…the Ms. Montez has just had another 'attack' that you might of heard of. You many visit her in." The lady checked her watch. "Say around ten minutes."

"Ok, thank you," Troy said simply.

---Troy visiting Gabriella---

Troy was now aloud to go into Gabriella's room. As he was in the elevator and then in the hallway towards Gabriella's room, her mom was there talking to Gabriella's doctor.

"She's been mumbling some name…does she have a friend or a dog or a pet or relative with the name like…..Roy?" the doctor asked.

"Well…the neighbor's kid's name is Roy…but we don't really interact with them," Mrs. Montez said. Troy was about to walk into Gabriella's room. Mrs. Montez pointed to Troy, "IT'S HIM! HE'S TROY!"

"Yes, Troy…she's probably saying Troy," the doctor said finally realizing this.

"I'm Troy!" Troy said confused.

"You're the name that Ms. Montez has been mumbling when she's having those strange attacks," the doctor explained. "You can go in now."

"Ok, umm…thanks," Troy smiled, then he walked in. "Hi Gabriella." Gabriella's eyes grew wide.

End Part Eight.

Previews for Part Nine:

_The sky looked dark this night…but, it was pretty cool for a late summer's day. Troy had on cargo shorts, his hands in his pockets. _

"_AH," Troy muttered, he looked at the sky, it was starting to rain. "Shit." In the distance he saw a girl, with wavy hair. It looked like an illusion or shadow at first. When the girl came into view, Troy's eyes were wide and smile was drawn across his lips. _


	9. Part Nine

**First Date **

**Part Nine: All Stories Have Sappy Love Endings **

**(Including mine) **

"Troy?" Gabriella mumbled in a hush whisper. Troy came into view.

"Hi…Taylor said….that I should come see you," Troy said waving his hand. A moment of silence took place for the teens. "I'm so sorry, Gabriella!" Troy ran over to the bedside and hugged Gabriella affectionately. Gabriella took Troy's hug by surprise.

"Troy…" she mumbled.

"Yes, I'm here." Troy said kissing Gabriella's cheek. "Even if things get rough for us…just know that I'll be here by your side…always."

"Troy…" Gabriella was able to mumble. "Thank you." Tears were now cornering both of the teenager's eyes. Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek back. Troy hugged her tighter, they both treasured the moment.

"I wish…" Gabriella cried.

"Hmm?" Troy asked rubbing her back soothing.

"That we could be here forever…" Gabriella mumbled into Troy's shoulder.

"Me too," Troy whispered to her ear. Gabriella was crushed with more tears and Troy just held her, his shirt getting a little wet.

---End Hospital scene---

Troy was on his way home, the doctor and Mrs. Montez told him that Gabriella wouldn't be out until the week after finals. Troy was stuck by his lonesome, but knew he would pull through because it wasn't like Gabriella wasn't coming out of the hospital. Troy decided to tell everyone so he made a three way call with Chad and Taylor.

"Hey Guys!" Troy said cheerily into the phone.

"Hey Taylor, Troy," Chad said pulling his sneakers on when he was sitting on his bed.

"Hey Chad, Hi Troy, how come you guys called?" Taylor asked pressing her cell phone up against her shoulder meanwhile multi-tasking and walking out her front door.

"I went to see Gabriella," Troy mentioned suddenly. There was no response until Chad asked, "How is she?" Troy's cell buzzed, alerting him that he had another call on the other line.

"Hold on guys, I have another call," Troy said clicking his phone to pick up his other call.

"Hello?" Troy answered to the other phone line.

"Hello Troy?" There was a slight pause. "Troy Bolton, right?" the voice said shakily.

"Oh…hello Mrs. Montez," Troy said realizing that it was none other than Gabriella's mom.

"Troy…we have some unforgivable news. I called you because I figured you and Gabby were very close," Mrs. Montez said stiffly, she coughed and then continued. "The doctor notified me that Gabriella….well, she's going through a mental stage…it's difficult to explain without a doctor's explanation. In easier more comprehendible words…Gabriella is still sick."

"What! Really?" Troy asked alarmed, his hand scratching his head. "How?"

"Well, she's still monotone and we don't know why and she might have to undergo surgery because the ummm…girl who kicked her, Sharpay right?"

"Yes," mumbled Troy still in shock from the news.

"Well, Sharpay kicked her hard enough to fracture one of her ribs and Gabriella is facing attacks still…weird, isn't it?" Mrs. Montez noted finishing up her story. "I don't know when she will be aloud out of the hospital…I'm sorry." Mrs. Montez clicked on the hospital's phone to hang up.

"What!" Troy frantically cried. "Are you serious!" There was no answer and Troy ran back to his house. It was hard believe that just one girl could affect the way his emotions ran, and his emotions…well, they affected him physically as well as mentally.

"Where did Troy go?" Taylor asked to Chad, they were obviously still holding.

"I think he hung up," Chad said confused.

"Probably, I have to go though," Taylor said quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too, see ya tomorrow, bye," Chad answered.

"Bye," Taylor said, and then she hung up her cell phone.

----East High: the next day----

Troy Bolton walked to school and sat on the bleachers, he didn't know how he got there he just was. Overlooking the track, he was sitting on the top row of the bleachers hugging his knees to his chest, his arms resting on the top of his knees. Troy's eyes cried light tears into his arms. The sun was rising slowly over the sky.

"Gabriella…" Troy whispered. "I wish you were here…I miss you…" Troy cried more, thoughts and memories fading through his mind. "Gabriella…how am I supposed to live without you? I love you…." Troy's voice faded out as he watched the sun rise to its full heights. Troy left the bleachers only having one thing on his mind, Gabriella. Instead of going to school, Troy caught the local bus.

"What stop number is the Albuquerque local hospital?" Troy asked the driver of the bus.

"Ummm…it's about stop number seven," the driver told him.

"Ok, thanks," Troy slipped his change into the box and took a seat next to and elder sleeping man, the bus was packed with people, morning rush hour. Troy rang the cable when the bus reached the stop for the hospital. Troy walked out his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. Troy walked into the hospital and waited to see Gabriella.

"Shouldn't you be in school, young man?" the nurse asked him politely.

"No, our vacation has started," Troy said lightly, he was obviously lying, they had another two weeks of school left.

"Wow, such an early vacation. When I was your age I wouldn't have vacation at this time…maybe like in two weeks or so," the nurse said surprised.

"Hmm…I guess schedule's change huh?" Troy said he was getting better at the "excuse" thing.

"Of course," the nurse said. "Whose room would you like to visit?"

"Gabriella Montez," Troy said.

"Ah, Ms. Montez is undergoing surgery and cannot have any visitors at the time. "I'm sorry," the nurse said holding much sympathy.

"It's alright," Troy shrugged nonchalantly. Troy put his hands into his pockets and walked out of the hospital, and all the way back to school. He looked so vulnerable and numb letting Sharpay flirt with him, and let all the cheerleaders rub their pom poms against his face.

"Hi Troy," Sharpay said flirtatiously. "Where have you been? You missed first period and homeroom."

"No where, it's none of your business," Troy mumbled flatly.

"Troy…" Sharpay moaned, her cold breath hitting his neck, she slipped her tongue out and licked his neck slowly. Troy just shrugged, he felt like he was there at school but also still at the hospital, it was weird. Sharpay kissed his cheek and left. When Troy walked passed the cheerleaders they all shoved their pom poms in his face and cheered, "TROY!" in a girlish shriek. Troy looked at the ground, upset, he wanted to cry but forbid himself to do so. He wouldn't tell himself what hurt inside of him.

"Whoa, Troy! Why so gloomy looking today?" his best friend, Chad has asked.

"Nothing really," shrugged Troy.

"Dude, tell me," Chad said beginning to walk with Troy. "I'll listen."

"Gabriella's undergoing surgery," Troy muttered so only Chad could hear.

"Oh, will se be ok?" Chad asked quietly.

"Don't know. This is my class." Troy pointed to the room. "I'll catch you later." Troy put up his hand to wave and walked into his classroom before Chad could say anything else.

"Hey Chad," Taylor said sweetly while holding her books.

"Oh…hey Taylor," Chad looked down and upset.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked peeking under Chad's upset face.

"Troy looks really upset," Chad peered into the classroom that Troy walked into. Taylor and Chad looked at Troy; he was sitting at a desk near the window, looking out the window. The two saw Jason walk up to Troy.

"Hey dude!" Jason put up a hand to 'high five' Troy. Troy shook his head 'no' and simply muttered, "Sorry." Jason walked away, seeing Chad and Taylor standing at the doorway.

"What's up with him?" Jason pointed to Troy.

"He's upset," Chad said looking at his watch. "Shit, I have to go to my class. Catch you guys later."

"Oh my gosh, me too," Taylor started to walk to her class. "See you guys later." She turned around and said.

"Ok thanks for the explanation guys," Jason muttered sarcastically.

----End of school----

Troy was walking around the campus and decided to walk in the town. He was obviously thinking about Gabriella. Troy had stopped at home to change and shower, when he was finished with that and his homework; he snuck out the back door and stepped out into the cool Friday night. Troy breathed in the fresh cool breeze.

"I miss Gabriella," Troy admitted quietly. The sky looked dark this night…but, it was pretty cool for a late summer's day. Troy had on cargo shorts, his hands in his pockets.

"AH," Troy muttered, he looked at the sky, it was starting to rain. "Shit." In the distance he saw a girl, with wavy hair. It looked like an illusion or shadow at first. When the girl came into view, Troy's eyes were wide and smile was drawn across his lips. Troy walked closer to the girl standing, she knew Troy obviously because it was like she was waiting for him, and only him.

"Gabriella," Troy hushed to the girl cupping her cheeks.

"Hi Troy," Gabriella said smiling. Troy smiled back and leaned down to give Gabriella a bruising kiss. Troy slid his hands down Gabriella's slim body. Troy pulled away and asked, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I just got out of the hospital and the nurse at the front desk told me a boy came to see me. So, I figured it was you and then I went home and now I'm here," Gabriella smiled and Troy smiled again back at her. And, they were there holding each other in the night. The moment just perfect, nothing could ruin the beautiful new couple's night. Troy bent down and kissed Gabriella fully on the lips and she did none other than kiss back.

Epilogue:

_Troy and Gabriella end up going out, knowing this all the cheerleaders avoided flirting with him. Sharpay gave up and went to Zeke, finally. Zeke accepted Sharpay with open arms. Jason and Kelsi were happy and didn't exactly bump into problems. Chad and Taylor went through their problems but always ended up together as the sweet couple they were. Hah, I guess you can say…this is a story where everyone wins. _

**End. **

End notes:

What a cute little cheesy ending! AW! Not. But, hey I did call myself predictable. (Referring to profile) I bet you all knew that:

Troy would end up with Gabriella

The girl Troy saw was Gabriella

Gabriella would recover from the hospital (not a angst story)

I hope you guys liked my story anyways. This was my best effort for a HSM story. Later, see you in my next story probably for Kodomo no Omocha (Kodocha) or Danny Phantom or other categories.


End file.
